


violence makes the world go around // discontinued

by burntcrackers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, I'm making up the story as I go help, Might add more tags later, No Romance, Violence, no beta reads because yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcrackers/pseuds/burntcrackers
Summary: So what if Wilbur did blow up manberg?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you dare blow up that tnt, Wil."
> 
> Wilbur tries to destroy manberg.  
> Tommy tries to stop him.

Tommy watches Manberg from afar on the cliffs, watching as people fill the seats of the presidential stand for Manberg’s celebration. He sees all of his friends and comrades below him, happy. Techno, Niki, Quackity, Fundy, Eret (goddamn traitor), Dream, and-  
Tubbo. Tommy sees Tubbo walk onto the grandstand. He remembers Wilbur’s plan, and what he needs to do. Tommy needs to stop Wilbur. For Tubbo. For everyone.  
He needs to stop Wilbur.  
Wilbur. His friend, his leader, his brother even. And Tommy needs to stop him. And Tommy needs to betray him. And Tommy has to hurt him.  
Wilbur’s long gone. Ever since the election, Wilbur hasn’t been the same. A few months ago, he wouldn’t have even thought about an idea like this. An idea of murder. What Tommy is doing is right. Wilbur will thank him later.  
At least, that’s what Tommy tells himself. Oh well. It’s too late to back down now. Tommy needs to end this.

Tommy waits for Schlatt to start talking and begins to head into Manberg. He walks towards the lake and jumps in. He falls into the tunnels below Manberg and begins to creep around. It’s scarily quiet, the only noises being Tommy’s own breathing and footsteps. But then he hears a noise that makes him freeze.  
The placing of tnt. Tommy sneaks towards the sound, and sees Wilbur. Tommy steps towards him quietly, but not quiet enough. Wilbur whips around.

“OH! Hey Tommyinnit!” Wilbur says. He sounds perfectly normal. If Tommy wasn’t looking at him, he could almost believe Wil was fine.  
But he’s not fine. His eyes are bloodshot with bags under them, and his skin is pale. And worst of all, he’s surrounded by piles and piles of explosives.  
As much as Tommy tried to prepare for this moment, he’s not ready. Not ready in the slightest. He’s always followed Wilbur, always been his right-hand man. The thought of confronting Wilbur is making him want to crawl into a ball and hide.  
“Anything to say, or are you just gonna stand there?” Wilbur says.  
Tommy tries to yell at Wilbur, but all he musters is a timid, “Please don’t do this.”  
“Do what? I’m gonna need you to speak up, Tommy.” Wilbur smiles. He acts so smug when he has the upper hand. Tommy wants to wipe that dumb smile off his face.  
“Don’t you dare blow up that tnt, Wil. You don’t really want to do this. You don’t need to, either. Please, let’s just go back to Pogtopia.” Tommy pulls out his sword, and glares down Wilbur. He’s off to a good start.  
“Oh.” Wilbur chuckles, staring at the blade. “Oh. So you’ve come to play hero, eh Tommy?”  
Then Tommy realizes. Wilbur doesn’t look intimidated in the slightest. He still has a smile on his face, and a relaxed posture.  
“What? No-“  
“Ah. I wasn’t done speaking, Tommy.” Wilbur says Tommy’s name like it’s poison. “Anyway, where was I? Ah, right. Your roleplaying a hero again, eh Tommy? Well, I’m not going to let you do that.  
We’ve been playing hero for too long, Tommyinnit! No, now is the time to be the villains.”  
“No. No, we’re not the villains, Wilbur.” Tommy stutters. “We haven’t lost everything! We can win this through peace! We don’t need violence-”  
“EVERYTHING NEEDS VIOLENCE!” Wilbur’s eyes adopt a crazed look, and his voice has reached a terrifying yell. “Don’t you get it, you child? Violence is how the world goes around! You need to be violent to be feared! And fear is power. And I-” Wilbur smirks. “I, Tommyinnit. Am the most POWERFUL person on this server.”  
Tommy freezes up. Wilbur’s talking like- like Schlatt… He doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s terrified. He tries to speak, but fails.  
“Not gonna say anything? Oh well, I’m impatient.” Wilbur pulls some flint out of his pocket, and reaches for the tnt.

“NO!” Tommy screams. He runs at Wilbur and elbows him, making him drop the flint. Wilbur curses, and pulls out an axe. He tries to slash Tommy, but Tommy dodges. And in the heat of the moment, Tommy stabs Wilbur on his side and kicks him. Wil hits the ground, coughing blood.  
Tommy is instantly filled with regret. He drops his sword.  
“Wil… Wil I’m sorry…” He hurt Wilbur. He hurt his brother. Tommy falls to the ground and cries. Wilbur sees this, and frowns. He hates seeing Tommy sad. But now is not the time for comforting. Now is the time for destruction. Wilbur reaches for the flint on the ground.  
“Goodbye, Tommyinnit.” Wilbur says.  
Tommy looks up at Wilbur just as he lights the tnt.

There is a second of eerie calm right before the tnt goes off. Tommy sees Wilbur smile at him. He looks more relaxed than he ever has been since the election. His arms instinctively move up to his face.  
Then his ears burst, and the rocks around him crumble to bits. He sees Wilbur under some rubble, and screams his name. Tears fall down Tommy’s face.  
He’s failed.  
He’s failed.  
He’s failed.  
Those words repeat in his head as the ground falls beneath him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eret, what is tha-”
> 
> Eret goes with Niki and Tubbo to the festival. Oh how he'll regret it.

The manberg festival starts off with a bang; fireworks and blaring music. The waving of the flag. Cheering and clapping. It then settles down, and Schlatt starts his speech. Eret and Niki hardly pay attention, despite it being mandatory.  
As Eret zones out, he can’t help but feel as if something is… off. He can’t put his finger on it. The festival’s going as planned, and everyone’s here... oh. Scratch that. Now he knows why. Where the hell is Tommy and Wilbur? Like, sure, they’re banished, but when has that ever stopped them? It’s extremely out of character for those two to not crash the party. Eret tells Niki about it.  
“They’re probably gonna show up soon,” Niki responds. “Or maybe they’re just-”  
“Shut up, you two!” Fundy whisper-yells.  
“Shut up, furry!” They say in sync. Fundy slumps into his seat, arms folded. Eret smiles. 

He continues to not pay attention to the speech. Well, why should he? Not like Schlatt is a leader deserving of Eret’s attention. He’s really only here for one person, and it’s not Schlatt. Oh, and here they are.  
Tubbo walks on the stage, and the off vibes completely go away. He, Niki and Tubbo are friends, and what type of person wouldn’t show up for their friend’s speech? So of course they showed.  
Eret listens to Tubbo’s speech. They talk about the creation of manberg, with the drug van. He talks about the war, the election, and the artifacts. Tubbo looks proud, and Eret’s proud of him. Eret knows how much work he put into this festival, and he absolutely deserves to be proud of it.  
It’s been a while since Eret’s ever been this relaxed. It’s quite nice, really. But suddenly, something happens.  
Eret feels a soft rumbling beneath his feet. Tubbo pauses his speech. There’s murmuring in the crowd. He turns to Niki. The rumbling grows.  
“Eret, what is tha-”  
Niki never got to finish her sentence.

The seats crack, and the ground starts to crumble as if it’s made of cake. Eret’s ears fill with screams and explosions. The buildings fall, and the grass starts to go aflame. Trees and other plants are ripped from the ground.  
Eret grabs Niki’s arm and they start to run to the grandstand, to Tubbo. Debris flies in their faces and rocks dig into their shoes. They hardly notice.  
They reach the grandstand, but Tubbo’s not there. They scream his name, and look around. Then they see him. He’s huddled under what remains of the grandstand. Eret yells to Tubbo, and he looks up. Niki grabs his hand, and they all run out of Manberg. They’re gonna make it out. They’re gonna be fine. Everything will be alrigh-  
Eret trips on one of the fallen tree branches, and it causes them all to fall. As he falls, he lets go of Niki’s hand. Then, a tnt explodes right below them.  
The explosion hits Niki and Tubbo away, and Eret gets knocked into an explosion hole headfirst. Eret hears a scream, then an explosion. He falls unconscious.

Eret wakes up. He’s still in the hole, but it’s so quiet. He climbs out.  
There’s nothing left. All the buildings and trees are gone and fallen down. The ground is almost completely covered in rubble. There’s hardly any grass left that’s unsinged. It’s bright out, but something tells Eret it’s been more than a few hours. But the time isn’t what concerns them the most. No, where in the bloody hell is everyone?  
He screams for Niki and Tubbo. For Fundy. For Karl. For anyone. Where are they?  
Fuck… he’s crying. They’re all gone, aren’t they? He failed them. He’s lost them. He’s lost everything.  
He’s sorry.  
He’s sorry.  
He’s sorry.  
Can they even hear him?

Eret’s been sitting in manberg for hours. The dust is hurting his lungs, he has to leave. They get up on shaky legs, and start to walk away. But then he sees something. It’s just an explosion hole like all the others, but he feels the need to check it. Oh well. It’ll only take a few minutes.  
Eret climbs down and… hears something. Not the crackling of fire, or the bang of bricks falling to the ground. No, it’s… coughing? Yes, coughing. Eret doesn’t even think about it, he runs towards the sound. It’s a child’s coughing. It’s- is it Tubbo’s coughing? They’re just around the corner, Eret can hear it. Eret turns the corner to see Tub-  
Not. Tubbo. No, instead of seeing Tubbo, he sees Tommy. Tommy? Why is Tommy here? Did he light the bombs…? Eret wipes the thought from his mind. No, Tommy wouldn’t have done that. Besides, right now isn’t the time to think about that. Eret picks up Tommy, and leaves manberg. To where, who knows. Not his castle, surely. There are too many memories. Oh well. He’ll think about it later.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _So why do you feel so cold?_ "
> 
> Well, Wilbur did it.  
> Now what?

_“NO!” Tommy screams. He runs at Wilbur and elbows him, making him drop the flint. Wilbur curses, and pulls out an axe. He tries to slash Tommy, but Tommy dodges. And in the heat of the moment, Tommy stabs Wilbur on his side and kicks him. Wil hits the ground, coughing blood.  
Tommy is instantly filled with regret. He drops his sword.  
“Wil… Wil I’m sorry…” He hurt Wilbur. He hurt his brother. Tommy falls to the ground and cries. Wilbur sees this, and frowns. He hates seeing Tommy sad. But now is not the time for comforting. Now is the time for destruction. Wilbur reaches for the flint on the ground.  
“Goodbye, Tommyinnit.” Wilbur says.  
Tommy looks up at Wilbur just as he lights the tnt. _

His ears are ringing. The noise doesn’t stop. The pain doesn’t stop. No, it’s getting worse. Wilbur can hardly breath. There’s so much dust everywhere, and there’s rocks on his chest. He can’t see Tommy- and- and-  
He.. he can’t move.  
_Isn’t this what you wanted?_  
Will can hear the structure of the tunnels creaking and snapping.  
_This was your idea, after all._  
Well yes, but-  
_Yes, you wanted this. You hurt others for this. Your hurt your FRIENDS for this.  
And now, you reap your reward. _  
Wilbur did want this. He absolutely wanted it. He still wants it. Wants to see this place gone. Wants to see everyone gone. He should be happy.  
So why is he so scared?  
A tnt explodes next to Wilbur, and everything goes dark.

Wilbur opens his eyes. He’s in manberg… No, he’s… he’s in L’manberg. The walls are still there. The flag is still made of wool. He’s still wearing his L’manberg uniform. Everything is so peaceful. Wilbur hears warm laughter behind him. He whips around, to see nothing. Suddenly it gets dark. So very, very dark. Wilbur can’t see anything. He tries to scream, but nothing come out. It’s so cold... _Get Up. Get. Up.  
Get up!  
GET UP!  
GET UP!  
GETUPGETUPGETUPGETUPGETUPGETUPGETUPGETUP-  
_

Wilbur opens his eyes. It’s so dark. There’s something- probably a piece of wood stabbing into his side. But unlike before, he can move now. Wilbur kicks all the debris off of him, and looks around. He can’t see much in the dark, but from the looks of it he’s still in the tunnels.  
Wilbur feels around his surroundings, then gets up. He wipes off the debris. He walks through the tunnels, and eventually sees light. Wilbur steps outside.  
Manberg is completely gone. Wilbur can’t believe his eyes. That disgusting country, wiped out in minutes. Practically nothing remains. And no one remains. It worked. His plan worked! It’s completely unrecongnizable. He could laugh, and scream, and cry right then and there. No one will think of him as a bad leader now!

 _So why do you feel so cold?_  
W-what? He’s not cold, no. How could he be cold when everything is on fire? If anything, he’s warm, burning with heat. Yes, he’s warmer than he’s ever been.  
_Do you miss them?_  
W-what? No, of course not. They betrayed HIM. They deserved this! If they never betrayed him, maybe then they wouldn’t be in this situation right now! He wishes all of them dea-  
Wishes all of them… death?  
Tears roll down Wilbur’s face, and he doesn’t know why. He planned this for weeks. Why- why is he crying?  
_You know why._  
Why did he do this? He hurt his citizens, he hurt his friends, he hurt his son, he hurt… he hurt Tommy...  
But through the tears, a shaky smile forms on Wilbur’s face. He’s not going to break down. No, he’s going to laugh. A loud, sickening laugh. He laughs for ages, letting it all out. Who cares who he hurts? His laughter rings through the empty country. It’s too late to go back! It was unfixable at that point! This explosion was the only solution!  
So he laughs, and laughs, and laughs.  
But then, his laughter is cut short. Wilbur sees two things on the ground next to each other.  
Tommy’s sword and Techno’s crown. Wilbur smiles as he looks at his friends’ items. No. HIS items. Wilbur picks up the crown with shaky hands, and puts it on his head. He takes the sword into his hand.  
Wilbur heads away from the chaos, away from the explosions. To Eret’s castle. He seats himself atop the throne.  
He is now the king of all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “YOU’RE NOT DEAD TOMMY!” Tubbo screams. He clenches his fists. “No, you’re not dead.”
> 
> Tommy sees a familiar face. 
> 
> So why does it feel so wrong?

_There is a second of eerie calm right before the tnt goes off. Tommy sees Wilbur smile at him. He looks more relaxed than he ever has been since the election. His arms instinctively move up to his face.  
Then his ears burst, and the rocks around him crumble to bits. He sees Wilbur under some rubble, and screams his name. Tears fall down Tommy’s face.  
He’s failed.  
He’s failed.  
He’s failed.  
Those words repeat in his head as the ground falls beneath him. _

Tommy wakes up in a field in bloom with bees and a blue sky. The grass is soft and it’s so warm. Tommy doesn’t recognize this place, but he feels safe. Tommy hears laughter behind him.  
He whips around to see… Tubbo. Tubbo calls to Tommy, and the blonde smiles. He runs to Tubbo and brings them into a hug. Tommy tries to smile, but he... can’t. Instead, he feels a pang of sadness looking at his friend. But why? He can’t put his finger on it…  
Oh well, why does it matter? Tommy just hugs his friend.  
“Tommy, you’re being a bit clingy, you know?” Tubbo says.  
“Tubbo, I’ve missed you so much,” Tommy stammers, the words coming out of his mouth despite him not knowing why.  
“Why, Tommy? I never went anywhere.”  
“Oh, I know. Just… can we stay here for a while?”  
Tommy and Tubbo sit amongst the flowers and the bees.Tommy’s not sure exactly how long, until he sees the sun start to set. Tommy smiles.  
“It’s been quite a long time since we’ve watched a sunset together, eh Tubbo?” Tommy chuckles. But instead of smiling and laughing, Tubbo’s look shocked when he sees the sun.  
“Tommy, how did you get here?” Tubbo replies hastily.  
“W-what do you mean, Tubbo??”  
“Tommy. You have to respond. How did you get here?” Tommy is slightly scared by Tubbo. Whatever. He’ll respond to the question.  
“Easy. I was in l’manberg-”  
_why does the name l’manberg make his heart ache?_  
“I- I was in l’manberg,” Tommy continues. “And then I- then I-”  
“Tommy.” Tubbo stares right into Tommy’s eyes. Tommy remembers now. His blood runs cold.  
“Tubbo… Tubbo… are we dead?”  
“No.” Tubbo’s voice turns stern.  
“Tubbo, I remember now. L’manberg… Manberg exploded… and… the floor fell and… I fell-”  
“YOU’RE NOT DEAD TOMMY!” Tubbo screams. He clenches his fists. “No, you’re not dead.”  
“Then where in the hell are we!?”  
“I- I don’t know, really. All I know is you’re alive and I’m…” Tubbo doesn’t finish his sentence. But Tommy knows what he meant to say.  
“Tubbo…”  
“Tommy, you can leave this place. You’re still alive. But you have to leave…” Tubbo looks at the quickly-setting sun. The sun is almost completely gone. “You have to leave right now.”  
“What? No! Are you crazy, I’m not leaving you!”  
“Tommy you have to leave! There are still things you have to fix! But, I can’t make this decision for you. You have to decide.” Tubbo smiles at Tommy.  
Tommy knows what he has to do. He’s shaking so much. Tubbo hugs him.  
“Hey, Tommy. It’ll be okay. Just… trust me. I’ll be right here when you come back. I promise. You’re my best friend, you know that?” Tommy hugs him back.  
“I know.”  
_now it’s time to wake up._

Tommy screams as he wakes up. He’s not in the fields anymore. No, he’s in a… bed?? A bed? Shouldn’t he be in Manberg? As he gets up, he groans. He feels bruises around his body, his head is burning and he can barely see because of blurred vision. Tommy’s in a wooden, windowless room with no furniture. And one doorway leading into a hallway.  
Tommy hears someone moving towards him on the other side of the doorway. He then sees the person as they head towards Tommy. They’re tall, and they have brown hair…  
“Wilbur?” Tommy stutters. Wilbur survived too? Tommy can’t believe it. He's not sure whether to be angry about the festival, or happy that he won't be alone. The person heads towards Tommy. But the more they do, the less they look like Wilbur. Tommy freezes up. That's definitely not Wilbur. But he can't do anything but turn his hands into fists. Tommy prepares himself for the worst, who knows how strong this stranger is. Oh god, he gonna die oh christ-  
“Tommy, you’re awake!” Eret says gleefully.  
Tommy’s heart drops.


	5. writing challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The fact that you’ve lost your home.  
>  The fact that you’re living in a small wooden shack.  
> The fact that you don’t know a single thing about hunting, and you’re running out of food  
> The fact that all of your friends are dead- _
> 
> Despite all the chaos, Eret somehow makes a little house for himself. Now all he needs to do is make it a home.

Five weeks, two days. Five weeks and two days since, you know. Five weeks and two days since Eret escaped from the remains of Manberg with Tommy. Four weeks and three days since Eret built a nice little shack in the woods far from civilization. Well, nice is a bit of an overstatement. It’s not even close to the fanciness nor comfort of his castle, but living choices are the least of their problems.  
Over the past month or so, Eret’s picked up a few new skills. Specifically, he’s gotten quite good at wielding axes. Good enough to get food, at least. His fire-making skills are nothing to scoff at. And he has plans for the future, too. He wants to try and make a castle like his old one. Smaller, but in the same style. They also want to try and make a nice little wheat farm. And- and he’s had time to work out his worries.  
His worries… His worries are…  
_The fact that you’ve lost your home.  
The fact that you’re living in a small wooden shack.  
The fact that all of your friends are dead- _  
His… friends… No. He can’t think about them now. Because they aren’t his biggest worry. Right now, his biggest worry is taking care of Tommy. And he’s going to do a damn well job of it. First thing they need to do is get Tommy to forgive him. They’re not sure how, though. Maybe he’ll… he’s not sure. But they’ll figure it out. They have to.  
Eret hears coughs and rustling in the other room, Tommy’s room. Tommy’s awake? Right now? Eret’s not prepared in the slightest. But his legs seem to move on their own. They make it to the other room.

“Tommy, you’re awake!” Eret says. Tommy looks at them, and turns pale. Then he screams.  
“D-did I say something wrong…?” Eret asks. Tommy keeps screaming. After approximately twenty seconds, Tommy stops. Probably due to lack of oxygen.  
“YOU- YOU DICKHEAD!” He yells. “WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!?”  
“What do you mean!? I’m the one who fucking saved you!”  
“Saved me!? I’m no maiden in need of defending! I am a grown man!”  
“One, why are you quoting Hamilton. Two, yes you did! I found you dying in an explosion hole!”  
“One! because the writer is writing this at 11 pm while listening to Hamilton! Two! Wha- and you think I can’t walk out of a bloody hole!?”  
“One! Don’t break the fourth wall! Two! I mean, it took you five fucking days to wake up! I highly doubt you could, ‘walk out of a bloody hole!’”  
“So I’m supposed to thank you, you stupid traitor!” Eret flinches. Traitor. The words hurt. “So now you’re silent? Because you know I’m right? That you’re a TRAITOR, and you don’t deserve my thanks-”  
“SHUT UP, child!” Eret snaps.  
“Oh, you- you fucked up.” Tommy jumps out of the bed at claws at Eret. Eret holds Tommy back fairly easily, considering Tommy just woke up. Eret gently pushes Tommy to the ground. He doesn’t get up. But not from physical pain. Tommy stares at the floor, eyes wide.  
“E-eret… Where is everyone else…? I-is Tubbo here?”  
Eret’s heart breaks. He can’t form words. He starts to tear up.  
“I’m sorry…” Eret’s voice is barely audible.  
_I’m sorry.  
I’m so, so sorry.  
Please forgive me _  
Eret cries, and cries, and cries. He can’t keep it in himself anymore. Their friends are dead. L’manberg is gone. The only other person left hates him. Tommy looks at Eret. But instead of yelling or ignoring them, Tommy … hugs them.  
“It’s okay. I forgive you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme just start off by saying: ONE. HUNDRED. KUDOS. I AM OFFICIALLY FAMOUS /j
> 
> Aight. this is my day 3 submission for twitter user @gamerboy80ed's November writing prompt list. Cool. 
> 
> I kinda realized this fic has taken a turn for the worse storywise. I kinda destroyed the plot last chapter with the whole Tubbo and Tommy in purgatory thing. Sorry about that. This fic wasn't really meant to be super good, it was more writing practice. Hense the terrible plotline. Also, sorry about another short chapter. 
> 
> Anyhow, plug time. @burningcrackers on twitter. You know the drill.


	6. an update

So, uh. It's been a while. I'm sorry.

I've really lost the motivation to make this fic, and I just don't feel like there's a reason to continue it. Not to mention I really fucked up the story around the middle, and have written myself into a corner. Also the dreamsmp plotline has really moved past the events of this fic.

So I'm probably not going to update this anymore, at least not for a while. 

Also this doesn't mean I'm gonna stop writing in general. I'm still gonna be active on ao3, so if you want to you can read the other things I've written.

If you want to, you can follow me @burningcrackers on twitter.

Alright bye.


End file.
